Confused Feelings
by pocki-chan
Summary: “I like you Taichi-kun…” Mimi softly murmured in her sleep. Tai’s ears perked up. “Eh?” “You don’t like me? Why, Taichi, why? Please don’t leave me here alone…daisuki!” Mimi whispered sadly, a tear running down her face.
1. Wha? Famous Couple! MICHI!

"What the hell, I'm late!" exclaimed Mimi Tachikawa, a girl in her teens.

She rubbed her weary eyes and looked at the clock carefully. '7:40' it read, it's red digital numbers glaring at the girl. 

Mimi shrieked, realizing she had only twenty minutes before school started. 

"Dammit, this useless alarm clock doesn't even work! I must buy a new one someday…" She mumbled angrily.

Mimi quickly went to the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth. Splashing the icy cold water helped her move quicker. Jumping back to her room she opened her very big wardrobe closets and chose a short 

denim skirt and a cute pink halter top. She slipped into her roxy flip flops and ran downstairs, stopping to grab a brush and comb her hair. 

"Can't stop for breakfast, I'm late!" She yelled to her parents as she went out the front door. 

Her parents blinked and exchanged glances.

 The door opened again and Mimi said quickly, "Ah, I love you!" The door slammed back into place. 

The couple smiled to each other and continued eating their breakfast. 

The brunette jumped into her flashy red convertible and drove to school, trying to get there as soon as possible. She checked her expensive watch on her wrist. '7:55' it read. 

"Kuso, I don't think I'll make it in time." She grumbled and stepped on the pedal even harder. 

The bell rang. Students that were hanging out in front of the school slowly trudged to their first class. Except for one guy. A brown eyed boy with tanned skin sighed and waited. 

"Now where the heck is that girl?" He quietly murmured.

"Tai-kun!" A feminine voice yelled. 

He looked up and saw a cute girl running towards him. He smiled to himself, amused at her lateness. 

"Mimi-san, you're late. Again." He emphasized the last word.

She rolled her eyes and said, "Oh, hello to you too." 

Tai chuckled and wrapped an arm around her delicate waist and they both went to their first period together. 

"So, did you study hard for the quiz today?" The bushy haired boy asked his best friend in class. 

Mimi smiled nervously and replied, "Yeah, I did but I'm not that confident about it." 

Tai patted her back and whispered, "Ah, you'll do fine." 

Mimi smiled, glad to have such a good friend as him. "Arigato, Taichi." She looked up, and saw one of her friends Sora looking at them with a tiny smile on her face. Mimi caught the smile and mouthed, "It's not what 

you think." But the red headed girl just chuckled quietly and sat down on a seat. 

Mimi rolled her eyes but half smiled. _Okay, so it does look like Tai and I are a couple but we're not! We're just best friends. She thought to herself. Just friends._

"Please hand me your tests and you are dismissed." The history teacher said and a bunch of students stood up and walked to the front of the classroom to hand in their paper. 

"How did you do?" Sora asked Mimi. 

The brunette shrugged and said, "Pretty good, I guess." 

Mimi's good friend flashed her a smile and replied, "Great." 

Mimi was about to say something back until somebody tapped her on the shoulder from behind. She twirled around, finding herself looking to deep brown eyes. 

So deep, that I could melt in them. She thought. Wait, what am I thinking? Tai is my best friend, not my boyfriend, she mentally screamed at herself in her head. 

"Meems?" Tai said.

The girl snapped back to reality and faked a smile. "Yeah, Tai?" 

Tai grinned and said, "Come on, we promised to meet the gang at the café." 

 Mimi nodded and motioned Sora to follow along.  Sora mouthed a no and used her fingers to make a cross sign. Mimi got the hint, her red headed friend was going to see her boyfriend, Joe. Sora used a cross sign to 

symbolize "medical" stuff. Since Joe was becoming a doctor, they agreed to use that sign. 

Sora and Joe do make a cute couple, Mimi thought, smiling to herself. If only Tai and I were….Mimi scowled at her thoughts about her best friend.

"Um, Mimi? You alright?" Tai asked in concern. 

Mimi blushed and looked down at the floor, and managed to whisper a yes. 

Tai blinked, confused. _I guess Mimi has a lot of thoughts lately…ah well. He wondered._

Tai slowly took Mimi's hand and held it. _It feels just so right, holding her hand…._he thought. 

The boy looked at the girl next to him, who cheeks were flushed. Her long brown hair swayed as she walked and her luscious lips formed into a small smile as she looked up at him. 

It was his turn to blush. _So beautiful…._ "Eh, what you wondering about, Meems?" 

Mimi shook her head quickly. "Ah, nothing you need to know, Yagami." She giggled at her pet name for him and winked at the tall guy next to her who was chuckling. 

"Don't call me that!" he laughed as they reached the cafeteria doors. 

"Well look at who just walked in…" A voice said. "The famous couple, Michi!" 

**A/N: **

Joy-chan: Now how was that for a first chapter? Boring, ne? ^_^ Kekeke…

Yamato: Joy!!! Is this a Michi fic? If it is, I'm gonna rip your heart out..grr! 

Joy-chan: *Sweatdrops* Yama-kun, please be reasonable. 

Yamato: Reasonable? I'll show you reasonable! *Pinches Joy-chan's cheeks*

Joy-chan: Ow! Um, go the next chapter, folks. 

Japanese words:

Kuso- Shit.

Arigato- Thank you


	2. Misan's Super Sexy Kiss!

Tai and Mimi looked at the person who just spoke.

"Eh?" Tai asked with a confused expression on his face.

Davis just laughed, and adjusted his goggles. 

"Mimi and I aren't a couple, you baka." The bushy haired boy lightly punched his friend on the back.

"Oomph! Yeah, yeah, sure. Whatever ya say, man!" Davis replied with a cheeky smile. 

Mimi rolled her eyes and whispered to her best friend, "I'll handle this." 

Tai was about to protest but Mimi gave him a look and he immediately shut up.

"Look here, Davis baby, if you can't believe Tai, try to believe me." She whispered softly in her sexiest voice to Davis's ear.

Davis felt his face burn red and he stuttered a soft reply, "Yes ma'am." 

Mimi smiled in satisfaction and blew in the blushing boy's ear. "Good."

The brunette walked back to Tai and giggled. "What did I tell you, I knew I could handle it."

Tai smiled in defeat and replied, "Okay princess, you won this time. What did you say to him?" 

Mimi fluttered her eyelashes in mock and repeated what she said in her sexy tone.

Tai chuckled and replied, "Aww, I'm sure that turned him on," Sneaking a glance at Davis who was still slightly blushing. 

Mimi looked in the same direction and giggled, nudged Tai and linked arms with him to go buy drinks.

"There they go." Izzy said to the gang, looking at Tai and Mimi.

"How can they ever say they're not a couple? They look perfect for each other!" Yolei gushed, her eyes sparkling.

Matt rolled his eyes and sarcastically said, "Good god, I don't think you'll ever find a boyfriend with that kind of enthusiasm for romance." 

Yolei glared at him, and stood up to go hit him.

"Calm down, I'm sure Matt didn't mean that." A soothing voice said to her and pushed her back into the seat. 

Yolei looked at the person's arm and half smiled.

"Okay, Cody." 

The boy just smiled back at her and went back to his snack.

"I was soooooo scared; Yolei was just about to kill me!" Matt said sarcastically, putting a nervous expression on his gorgeous face. 

The purple headed girl scowled at him and stuck up her middle finger at him.

The blonde acted shocked, and burst into mock tears, wailing, "I'm so hurt, ahhhhhh!" 

"Mattie-kun, stop crying." Mimi said from behind. Her cool hand was on his warm neck and he shivered.

"Uh, hey Meems. You're back." He blushed, seeing that his crush has caught his embarrassing act.

"Hey crybaby. And yes, the oujo-sama is back. Glad to see me?" She laughed softly and jabbed him playfully on the cheek. 

Matt felt his face go warm and he quickly said, "Uh, I'm gonna go get a drink." He stood up and quickly walked away.

"Geez Mimi, you turned on two guys today." Tai said half jokingly and half annoyed.

"Hey, It's not like I want to!" She protested in a flirty way. 

Tai rolled his eyes, amused at her silliness. He tried to scoot closer to her with his seat.

T.K. suddenly appeared with Kari at the doorway of the cafeteria. 

"Wassup you guys? Anything I missed?" He said cheerfully.

"Ooh nothing. Just that Mimi had turned on two guys in ten minutes." Ken said in an oh-too-casual voice. 

Mimi tried not to blush. "Ken-kun! Shut up!" 

The group laughed and Mimi followed along with a slight giggle.

Kari smiled slyly at her and said, "So what did you do, give them your super sexy kiss number five?" 

"Now what the hell is that?" All the guys asked, getting very interested all of a sudden.

"One of Mimi's very special kisses…am I right, girl?" Kari winked at her friend.

Mimi stuck out her tongue at Kari and said to the gang, "Yeah well, it's not that sexy, as Kari says." 

Tai looked at his little sister and said, "How do you know about this super sexy kiss of Mimi's?" An thought came into his head and he choked on his muffin, "Don't tell me you kissed Mimi!" 

Kari laughed and read his eyes. "Tai, don't be stupid. She told me once at a sleepover when we were talking about boys." She glanced at Mimi and chuckled. 

"What's this super sexy kiss like?" Matt asked curiously, gazing at Mimi with great interest.

The brunette caught Matt's eye and blushed. "It's not that important, but I'll do a demonstration on one of you guys....but which one?" 

"ME!" All the guys yelled.

A/N:

Joy-chan: Ooooh! Super sexy kiss. I can give all you guys one *Smooches Takeru* 

Takeru: *Blushes* Ano…you didn't have to do that

Joy-chan: But you're soooooo kawaii, T.K *Hug hug*

Takeru: *Sweatdrops*

Hikari: Joy, get your hands off my honey! 

Joy-chan: Uh oh.

Japanese words:

Baka- Idiot


	3. Taichi To The Rescue!

"Uh, calm down you guys! It was just a joke!" Mimi sweat dropped, a nervous chuckle escaped from her lips.

"Awww, c'mon Mimi! Just for the fun of it," Yolei smirked.

The brunette shot a glare at her, which said "Oh, thanks for being such a great friend."

"Just for the fun, heh." Matt smiled.

Mimi looked around, trying to find an escape sign. "Y'know, I really have to make a visit to the ladies room, so I'll see you around, guys! Byeeeeee!" She chirped nervously and ran out of the cafeteria.

"Damn." Matt muttered, placing a hand under his chin. 

The rest of the digidestined exchanged looks and smirked.

"Poor Mattie wattie, are you okay?" Cooed Kari. 

The singer rolled his eyes and stood up saying, "I'm absolutely fine. I gotta go for band practice. See ya." He walked out looking a bit depressed, his hands in his pockets.

Tai looked at his friend's retreating figure and sighed. 

"Why do things have to complicate so?"

A bushy haired boy ran near the girls' bathroom, trying to look for Mimi. "Hello? Mimi, you in there?" 

A sweet, shy voice answered, "Taichi! Yes, I'm in here. Wait, I'll come out. But is there anyone with you?" 

Tai scratched his head and said, "Nope, just me." 

The door creaked open and a pretty girl stepped out, half smiling. 

"Thanks Taichi-kun, I would have been stuck there forever!" She giggled and pinched the tanned boy's cheek. 

"Hey!" he protested. "Those cheeks are fragile!"

His only respond from Mimi was an angelic laugh.

It's so hard

I'm feeling' insecure

Wanting walls to cover me

Something I don't wanna endure

Is the way people look at me

I'm trying to find myself

But it's so hard

Memories are sitting' on my shelf

Can't knock 'em down, it's so hard

Pictures of the past flowing' in my head

Can't get 'em out, can't get 'em out

It's so hard

Mimi was listening to her music, rocking her head up and down to the rhythm. She had just gone out with Tai for some rice balls and noodles. Now they were both in her room, eating their take out and listening to songs.

"Mimi?"

She looked at her best friend. "Yeah?" 

"Do you, um, like Matt?" Tai said, looking at the ground with an embarrassed look on his face.

The girl leaned forward, interested at his question. "No Taichi, why?" 

"Because that super sexy kiss thing," He stopped, pausing to grin. "Kind of made me think that you wanted Matt to know about the kiss so you can demonstrate it on him."  His wavering grin disappeared. 

Mimi giggled, and Tai's cheeks were a tinted red. 

"Oh Taichi, you're just so cute sometimes." Mimi giggled some more and hugged him.

"I don't like Matt, but he's a very good friend." She smiled.

Tai smiled and said, "Not only your very good friend, but mine too." He said, twirling Mimi's long brown locks with his fingers. 

"Of course Taichi-kun, of course." The girl in his arms whispered sleepily and she dozed off. 

Tai sweat dropped and laughed nervously. "Erm….Mimi? Eh?" 

A/N:

Joy-chan: Mimi-san! Don't die….noooooooo!

Taichi: You better not make her die in this fic!

Joy-chan: I won't, don't worry Tai. 

Taichi: Good. `Cause I wanna kiss her atleast a thousand times before she dies. And make babies with her.

Joy-chan: Um…okay. *Anime fall*

Yamato: She's my girlfriend, not yours, Yagami!

Taichi: Oh yeah, Ishida? Bring it on, man, bring it on!

Joy-chan: Please ignore these idiots and go on to the next chapter.


	4. Nani?

"I like you Taichi-kun…" Mimi softly murmured in her sleep.

Tai's ears perked up. "Eh?"

"You don't like me? Why, Taichi, why? Please don't leave me here alone…daisuki!" Mimi whispered sadly, a tear running down her face.

The brown haired boy slightly gasped and gently wiped the tear away, stirring Mimi.

"Hmmm..?" She sleepily said. "Did I doze off? I'm so sorry." 

Tai looked at her curiously, and replied, "It's okay, Mimi."

Mimi smiled slightly, but she was feeling a little bit hot and feverish. 

"Taichi…I'm getting dizzy," Mimi gasped as she saw Tai's face spin around and around.

And then all she saw was black.

"Mimi-san! Wake up, please wake up!" Tai shook her, his expression was scared. He felt her head, it was burning hot. 

"What a fever! I have to take you to the hospital, quick!" He lifted her up into a piggy back and ran to the nearest hospital. 

On the street, people were looking at them strangely but Tai didn't care. He had to get to the hospital quick or else Mimi's fever could get worse, and she could die. Tai shook the thought away from his head; he could feel tears blurring his view. 

Determined, he wiped the tears with his sleeve and ran faster towards the hospital, his face in deep concern. When they arrived, he handed the fragile girl's body to the doctors and he waited patiently in the waiting room.

Mi-san likes me…I can't believe it. And now this, she gets a really high and dangerous fever…what shall I do?" Tai mumbled.

"Ask her out, man." A familiar voice said.

"Matt?" Tai perked his head up, eyes wide.

"Yeah, that's me." The blonde smiled sadly and sat down next to his good friend. "Well, I saw you running towards here with Mimi on your back so I decided to follow you, because you know how I feel about Mimi..." he trailed off.

"I'm sorry; I didn't know she liked me until now." Tai whispered.

A comforting pat on the back from Matt made him look up and smile at his friend. 

"It's alright, Tai. She'll be fine." The azure eyes showed truth. 

"I know you're right." Tai sighed and grinned. "Thanks for everything, _Mattie_." 

Matt messed up Tai's hair and grinned back. "That's for calling me Mattie."

Tai chuckled and was about to reply, but a voice cut in. 

"Excuse me, Mr. Yagami, you may see Ms. Tachikawa now." The nurse said.

Tai immediately stood up, and gave a quick nod to Matt. Then he followed the nurse to Mimi's room.

He opened the door and stepped in, shutting it gently behind. He and Mimi were the only ones in the hospital room and he went over to her sleeping figure and stroked her hair gently, whispering, "It's alright, Meems, you're gonna be okay. I'm sure of it." 

Mimi moved a bit and fluttered her eyes open. 

"Taichi! Where am I?" She sat up and looked around.

"You fainted, so I brought you to the hospital." Tai said, still stroking her hair. 

Mimi blushed and replied, "Thanks so much, I really owe you one…" She tugged Tai's shirt gently and kissed him on the cheek.

"Anytime," Tai blushed madly and looked at the ground.

"But how'd you and I get here? You don't have my car keys." She said curiously, her cinnamon eyes looking into his.

"I-I gave you a piggyback ride." He blushed, scratching his head.

The girl giggled and hugged him tightly. "Taichi-kun, what will I ever do without you?" 

Tai hugged her back and smiled, "You can't do anything without me, Meems. Not anything." He leaned forward and kissed her lightly on the lips.

And with that, he left the room with a cheeky grin and wave.

"What…what was that for?" Whispered Mimi to herself, her fingers touching her lips. 

A/N:

Joy-chan: Ew! Taichi kissed Mimi, Taichi kissed Mimi! La la la! XD Mimi will get even more sick because of that kiss.

Taichi: Ohhh Joy! *Grins evily while holding an axe*

Joy-chan: Hi Taichi! What's up? You know, I really have to go. Ano, bye! *Spiderwebs spring out from her wrists and sticks to the side of buildings. Swings off like Spiderman*

Taichi: *Jaw drops* Eh?!!

Japanese words:

Daisuki- I love you , but it's not as strong as the words Aishiteru {another word for I love you, but much more meaningful}


	5. Kawaii Couple

The next day, Tai came to pick up Mimi from the hospital.

"Hey, Meems." He greeted casually. "You feelin' better?" His deep brown eyes bore into her cinnamon ones.

"Y-yes, arigato. I wouldn't have been feeling better if you didn't bring me here." She stuttered shyly, smiling a bit.

"Well, what else could I do?" Tai threw back his head and gave a little laugh. 

Mimi returned a giggle and wrapped her arms around his neck and said, "Thank you." She leaned against his chest, savoring the moment. 

Tai was surprised at her sudden action, and brought her closer to him, his cheeks flushed. "No problem, Mimi-san, no problem." 

The girl looked up at her best friend and curiously asked, "Why'd you kiss me yesterday?" 

"Daisuki, you baka." Tai grinned mischievously. "You were dreaming yesterday and you confessed that you liked me…is that true?" He raised an eyebrow. 

Mimi's face turned pink and she looked to the ground and managed to stutter a yes.

"Look at me." Tai gently said, lifting her chin with his index finger. Mimi was forced to look at those beautiful eyes, those never ending brown ones. 

"Taichi-kun…" She whispered.

"You're beautiful." Tai kissed her again and Mimi kissed him back. It was a long kiss, passionate and sweet. When they finally drew apart, Mimi was loss for words.

"I wanted to do that with you for a long time." Tai flashed a smile and kissed Mimi's hand.

"Tai Yagami, you never cease to amaze me." The 16 year old girl grinned and pecked him on the lips.

"Well, I _am_ amazing, y'know." Tai bragged in joking way on their way out of the hospital's doors. 

"Sure you are!" Mimi giggled and punched Tai lightly.

"Ow! Whassat for?" He pretended to wince.

"For being too cute." Mimi said and went on her tip toes to kiss Tai on the forehead.

"Yay! I'm kawaii Taichi!" Tai joked, putting on a superman pose.

"Oh Tai…"

Days passed, Tai and Mimi became an official couple. Practically the whole school knew, because they were around with each other much more. 

"See that? Don't they look so cute? In love and all!" Yolei's eyes glittered as she looked at Mimi and Tai sharing yakisoba pan on a school bench.

"Yareyare…" Matt sighed and shook his head in disappointment. 

"Hmph. You're just jealous." The hyperactive girl stuck out her tongue at him.

Matt glared at Yolei and went back to staring at the couple. _They're so perfect for each other…I can't ruin their friendship. After all, I hold the crest of friendship, He thought._

"Maybe when they grow up they'll get married, and have babies!" Yolei squealed with giddiness, breaking the blonde's thoughts. 

Everyone sweat dropped and fell over anime style. 

"Ano…maybe, heh." Cody smiled nervously at his friend and looked at the couple who were now tickling each other.

"So kawaii eh, Takeru?" Kari giggled and nudged her boyfriend. 

"Um, I suppose." TK sweat dropped, not understanding why the couple was _so_ cute. 

Davis stared at them while adjusting his goggles. "That's weird. I thought Mimi liked me! Not big hair dude…" He mumbled.

The group laughed at his density which caused the couple on the bench to stare in their direction.

"Oops." 

"Hey guys! Over here!" Mimi yelled, waving her hand at them.

"Phew."

"Damn, I was just about to kiss you." Tai said, smiling at Mimi.

"Save it for later, Taichi-kun, you kawaii liddle baby." The girl giggled and blushed, while pinching his cheeks.

"Ahem." A chorus of people said.

"Eh?" Tai and Mimi looked up to the gang staring at them.

"Erm, nothing. We didn't mean to interrupt but, uh…" Ken stuttered.

"We were wondering if you wanted to have lunch with us." Sora finished for the group's shy friend.

Mimi's eyes brightened a little and she said, "Of course! C'mon Taichi-kun, let's go to the cafeteria now."

"But we just finished our yakisoba pan!" Whined Tai.

"We didn't have drinks or desserts yet, oooh, come on!" Mimi said joyfully. 

"Oh fine, but you owe me one." 

"Arigato, Taichi!" Mimi squealed and kissed him on the cheek. 

"Alright! Let's go par-tay!" Yolei yelled, punching a fist in the air.

The digidestined sweat dropped and fell over.

"I mean, eat! Let's go eat! Hehe..." Yolei chuckled and they all ran up to the cafeteria. 

A/N:

Joy-chan: I like yakisoba pan. Yum!

Jyou: So do I! *Drools*

Joy-chan: Jyou-kun! What a surprise!

Jyou: You don't like me do you. 

Joy-chan: I like you as a friend, Jyou. But sometimes you can be so paranoid. 

Jyou: *Starts crying like anime* WAHHHHHHHHHhh!

Joy-chan: *Falls over like anime* Ahem, next chapter!

Japanese words:

Kawaii- Cute

Yareyare- Words to show disappointment

Ano: Erm…well,

Yakisoba pan: Bread with fried noodles


	6. A Triangle Created

"Mimi-san." A voice said gently.

"Eh?" Mimi looked up from her book to see Matt staring at her. "Hey Matt, what's up?" She said cheerfully.

The blonde blushed and shook his head. "Ano, not much. How about you oujo-sama?" He smiled softly.

_Why is he looking at me like that? M-maybe Yamato-kun likes me…_

"Heh, well not much either. Since both of us are bored, wanna go for a movie?" She asked. "Terminator 3 is out, so let's go watch that, yeah?" 

"S-sure, if you like." Matt scratched his head and had a small grin on his face. "But what about Tai? Wont he…" 

"He won't get mad, Matt so don't worry your heart out. He has soccer practice today, and can't spend time with me." The girl sitting on the bench gave him a playful wink. 

Matt chuckled a bit and held out his hand for Mimi. "Shall we?" He asked politely.

"Sure." 

"Wow! That movie was awesome, ne? And man, am I so full from all the movie snacks!" Mimi said excitedly after they came out of the theatre. 

"Yeah, lot's of action. And of course you're so full, Mi-san! You ate all of the puchi-tama's I bought for you and me. And I also thought you'd wanna go watch Legally Blonde 2 or something." Matt said 

with a smirk.   

"I like those puchi-tamas's! And oh puh-lease! All you guys suspect me to be so ditzy." She rolled her eyes in disgust. "Only…only Taichi understands me." She sighed but looked up at Matt and smiled, 

waiting for him to say something back.

Cerulean eyes looked at her meaningfully. "Gomen, it was a joke Mimi."  He said gently.

"N-no problem, Yamato." Mimi managed to half smile back. "Oops, you don't like being called that, do you?" She added shamefully. 

Matt chuckled and actually grinned. "Nah, it's alright. You can call me Yamato if you like." 

"Really? Aw, arigato Yamato-kun!" Mimi squealed and squeezed his arm tightly. 

"Eh, it's nothing Meems." Matt turned red at her closeness.

Mimi giggled at his red face and said, "Why are you blushing? Hm, hm? Do you like me? Eh?" She nudged Matt lightly, smiling and joking. 

Matt was surprised, was it that obvious that he liked her? He wondered. "Ano, Mimi-san, y-yes I do like you. Actually, dai-daisuki." 

Mimi gasped. "Y-yama-kun…I never knew." 

Matt sighed and responded; "Well now you do. But I can't interfere your relationship with Tai, so I'm trying to just stay good friends with you now, so I won't end up getting hurt." 

"I-I'm touched. Yama-kun, you know that I'll always be there for you and that you're a great friend. Please don't feel so bad." Mimi said, a tear trickled down her cheek. She gave him a hug and ran off, leaving a poor Matt shocked. 

"I can't believe it!" Shrieked Mimi.

"Mmmph…" She pushed her face into a pillow, muffing her words.

She quickly slid off the couch and tiredly walked into the kitchen to make dinner. 

"Yareyare, I can't believe Yama likes me. But why am I so obsessed with this topic? Do I have feelings for him? I'm so confused…" She mumbled as she took some ingredients from the fridge. 

"Mimi dear, I'm home!" A high pitched voice called out and broke her thoughts.

"Mom? How was your day at the café?" She asked as her Mom trudged in, her high heels clicking on the marble floor. 

"Fine, honey, just fine." Ms. Tachikawa said wearily, kicking her pumps out of the way. "Just did a lot of grocery shopping today." She added, holding up four bags of goods. 

"Mmm, I see. We're gonna have kayu and yakituri for dinner, alright?" Was Ms. Tachikawa's daughter's reply.

"Wonderful, dear. Thanks for doing the cooking tonight!" Ms. Tachikawa smiled and made her way to the living room.

"Mou…I wish I went shopping today. Haven't gone to the mall for a week!" Sighed the brunette, blowing a strand of hair away from her face.

_Baka_…stop thinking only of yourself! You're not really a oujo-sama! _She thought a bit angrily._

"Kuso…I'm going crazy, talking to my own head."  _Blah ._

A/N:

Joy-chan: Yama-kun…*Swoons* My hero!

Yamato: I swear, your personality is like Jun's!

Joy-chan: Grrr *Cracks knuckles* You're asking for it, you baka!

Yamato: AHHHHHHHHHHHh! *Runs away*

Joy-chan: Boys. Such childish, immature creatures. *Laughs* 

Japanese words:

Oujo-sama- Princess

Puchi-tama- A type of Japanese candy

Gomen- Sorry

Kayu- porridge

Yakituri- grilled chicken


End file.
